


Please, be Jealous!

by Kunougi_Haruka21, MikaDiamond95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eren and Krista are partners in crime, Hanji and Erwin loves to annoyed Levi, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi and Mikasa are siblings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Slutty and Naughty!Eren, prank on Levi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunougi_Haruka21/pseuds/Kunougi_Haruka21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumohon untuk kali ini saja, berkencanlah denganku! Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku mencuri sedikit waktumu? Aku ingin membuktikan kau mencintaiku... Heh? Apa? Kau menolak? Uurgh....Yasudah! Akan kubuktikan kalau kau memang mencintaiku! Ribai-chan Baaaa-ka!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, be Jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> Hasil Collab dan Role-Play with Digimonfans4ever101 (A.K.A Intan-chan) for who knows us from the RivaEre+EruMin FTW group on Facebook.

Please, be Jealous!

By: Kunougi Haruka and Digimonfan4ever101

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning : Totally OOC, malexmale, YAOI and Miss-typo (a lot)

Genre : Comedy Romance and PWP

Rate: M (for smut)

Pairing for this chapter :

Levi x Eren

Slight,Eren x Christa

.

.

.

 

Enjoy then

.

.

.

**-Sina University. Corridor to the Art specialise painting and sculpture studio-**

Hari kamis adalah, hari yang cukup sepi bagi mahasiswa di Sina karena berbeda dengan univeristas lainnya yang mengharuskan para mahasiswa untuk aktif berkuliah selama seminggu, namun bagi univeristas khusus untuk pemuda-pemudi yang hanya tertarik dengan kesenian seperti musik dan jenis-jenis seni, empat hari sudah cukup untuk melakukan kegiatan yang berproduksi.

“Hah…hah…” deruh nafas seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan kelas paginya dari arah gedung berbeda.

Suatu pemandangan yang aneh namun menggemaskan di gedung jurusan kesenian milik Universitas Sina, sosok bocah berumur 19 tahun dengan muka secerah matahari berlari agak kencang menelusuri lorong kosong, semuanya— dimana saat ini hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang beraktifitas—dapat melihat kedua kaki jenjang milik pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger dari jurusan kesenian musik itu berlari dari gedung bagian aula praktek menuju ruang studio sang kekasih yang mereka kenal adalah seorang senior dalam jurusan kesenian bagian seni rupa.

‘Kuharap Levi-san belum keluar dari studionya…’ batin Eren dengan muka penuh ronaan, memancing para calon seme kelaparan dan wanita penggemar wajah ala baby face untuk menyerangnya saat ini juga.

Ketika kedua matanya berpaku pada papan nama ruang yang bertengger di atas ventilasi pintu, bocah itu membuka pintu kayu di depannya, ruangan bergaya klasik tahun 80-an dengan segala pernak-pernik unik ala hipster tapi masih ada sentuhan artisitiknya, seperti lampu lava yang dibeli Hanji, salah satu senior, kemudian beberapa bantalan bean cushion berwarna biru muda dan ungu pucat tertata di beberapa sudut lantai berkayu mahogany yang mengkilap.

Beberapa patung manusia dalam ukuran sedang atau separuh badan berjejer rapi, salah satunya sudah lengkap dengan atribut ekspresi muka ataupun ada yang masih dalam proses penyelesaian. Karya lukisan abstrak, dadaisme juga realistik bertengger di kanan atas dinding yang berhiaskan karya graffiti tulisan bergaya gothik kuno yang kemudian membentuk wajah artis popular bernama Marliyn Monroe dengan warna background putih.

Lalu jukebox lama milik ayah Erwin yang sudah diperbaiki, berdiri tegap di samping jendela luar yang dihiasi oleh tirai manik-manik buatan tangan anak-anak kesenian. Jukebox yang sedang menyala merah memperdengarkan suara seorang gadis menyanyikan lagu lirik bahasa perancis yang kental.

_Dame de lotus by Emilie Simon_ sedang diputar.

Eren sangat menyukai ruangan ini, semenjak dia berpacaran dengan senior yang merupakan salah satu anggota pencinta rock’n’roll tahun 80-an dan juga terkenal di kalangan anak-anak mahasiswa Sina, Eren lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya menggesekkan senar cello kesukaannya di tempat ini.

Kedua mata emerald itu mencari sosok pria berambut hitam ebony sedang duduk disebuah sofa merah dan membaca sebuah buku salah satu karya klasik Edgar Allan Poe.

Mata secerah berliannya kembali bersinar dan tanpa perlu ragu-ragu berjalan mendekati sang kekasih yang duduk membelakanginya.

“Levi-san…” panggilnya sembari menyembunyikan dua secarik kertas berwarna pink di belakang punggungnya dengan logo yang terkenal dunia taman bermain internasional dan sering dikunjungi oleh pendatang maupun turis mancanegara, dua tiket masuk Disney Land.

Eren sudah lama membayangkan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan ini bersama sang kekasih yang pelit emosi dan ekspressi, Levi Ackerman.

“Apa?” Levi menurunkan buku novelnya dan menatap ke sang brunet. Eren bergerak tidak nyaman, namun dia memberanikan diri untuk mengajak kekasihnya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia berbasa-basi dulu untuk menarik perhatian Levi.

“Apa kau punya waktu kosong? Mungkin untuk akhir minggu ini?” dia memasang senyuman terbaiknya ke Levi, berharap Levi memiliki waktu kosong.

Levi mengkerutkan alisnya dan berpikir sejenak “…entahlah, aku belum memikirkan ada acara apa buat akhir pekan ini, kenapa?” tanyanya balik sembari mengedikan bahu ke Eren.

Pemuda bercardigan hijau tosca itu memilin ujung pakaian putih polos dalamannya. “Be-begini…aku punya dua tiket ke Disney Land…kalau Levi-san tidak keberatan…maukah-” ajakannya dipotong langsung oleh sang pemuda berambut ebony, matanya menyipit tidak suka mendengar nama taman bermain untuk kanak-kanak itu.

Heck, bisa-bisa kalau Levi datang kesana, dia dapat membuat anak-anak pengunjung taman bermain itu terkena stroke lebih awal karena tatapan medusa-nya— eh? Salah skenario.

“Apa? Disney Land? Aku tidak tertarik untuk memasuki taman bermain anak ingusan, dasar bodoh…” dia kembali mengangkat buku novelnya dan kembali membaca, tidak mempedulikan ada yang hatinya retak berkeping-keping karena ditolak.

“Ta-tapi …aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu…” Eren memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya, ekspressi dengan alis menekuk bersamaan terlihat dari balik poni coklatnya “Kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu dengan bekerja sambilan tanpa habis dan hanya punya waktu sedikit untukku…” dia mulai membujuk sekali lagi “Kumohon…”

Levi menoleh sebentar dan jeda beberapa detik untuk melihat raut memelas sang kekasih, dia kembali fokus ke tulisan di novelnya “Jawabannya tetap tidak.”

“Levi…apa kau mencintaiku?” entah darimana si brunet berpikir untuk menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu kepada si senior pendek, Levi membalas dengan pertanyaan yang sama retoriknya.

“Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya…” masih tidak melihat muka Eren yang mungkin sudah berpikir negatif mengenai perasaan sang pria berambut hitam.

Eren tak suka ini, dia pun mulai mengeluarkan perasaan uneg-unegnya kepada Levi “ T-tapi kau tidak pernah mengucapkan 3 kata itu kepadaku, sekalipun tidak…atau ketika kita…” dia menoleh kearah lain merasa tidak nyaman, “Me-melakukan s-seks pun…kau tidak pernah bilang demikian…” Levi otomatis menutup bukunya dengan keras, lalu menatap sengit.

“Shuush! Jangan membicarakan aktivitas pribadi kita di ruangan ini, orang-orang yang masuk kesini bisa tidak sengaja mendengar ucapanmu!” Levi mulai kesal dengan tingkah si junior sekaligus kekasihnya ini, bisa-bisanya dia secara terbuka mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, bagaimana kalau ada yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar?

Memijit kening sebentar, Levi mulai melanjutkan “Kalau kau masih membicarakan hal ini, aku rasa sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke kelasmu.” Dia menoleh kearah lain, tak menyadari airmata dari kedua manik hijau kesukaannya mulai tak terbendungi.

Eren dengan kepalan tangan terkepal, membuat dua kertas tiketnya ikut teremas. “Ba-baik!!! Aku akan pergi dengan orang lain saja!!!” dia tidak butuh mendengar lebih lanjut ucapan si kekasihnya ini, dia pun berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar dan meneriakan beberapa kalimat bersilabel kepada Levi.

“Levi, kau bodoh!!!” ucapnya dan dengan bantingan yang lumayan kuat, pintu berbahankan kayu itu terbentur cukup keras dan menghasilkan suara yang membuat kedua telinga Levi mendengung gemetar—Dia menoleh kearah pintu yang menjadi korban amukan Eren namun dia mengacuhkannya lalu kembali membaca novelnya yang sempat terhenti di tengah jalan oleh karena harus menghadapi kemauan sang bocah.

Baru saja dia separuh membaca perkalimat dalam halaman buku yang ke 58, dia dapat mendengar derapan suara sepatu kets berdecit dari arah luar ruangan.

**—BRAKKK!!! —**

“HALO, KUNTET YANG ADA DISANAAA~!!!” teriakan kencang dari Hanji Zoe, salah satu murid angkatan tahun diatas Eren, satu-satunya mahasiswa yang mempunyai dua jurusan yang berbeda di dua gedung universitas yang berbeda, yaitu seni memahat di Sina dan juga sains biologi di Rose.

Jarang sekali ada mahasiswa yang benar-benar berdedikasi untuk mengejar ilmu pengetahuan yang berbeda jenis.

“Diamlah kau!” Levi yang sudah mengeluarkan aura haus darah, menggampar pipi Hanji dengan telapak tangan pucatnya, sebuah perlakuan yang kejam kalau di mata orang awam—yang tak sengaja kedapatan adegan kekerasan yang dipertunjukan oleh yang mulia Levi kepada Hanji Zoe—tapi di mata mahasiswa di univeristas khusus kesenian ini, hal itu merupakan makanan sehari-hari bagi kedua mata mereka.

“Ouch~Levi, kau sungguh kejam…” erangnya kesakitan sembari mengelus pipi yang sedikit membengkak, Hanji mulai berpikir bahwa besok pipinya akan lebam karena tamparan dewa ala Levi tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak akan membuatnya kapok untuk mengusili si kurcaci cemberut itu.

“Terserah…” Levi tak acuh, masa bodoh kalau mahluk katergori tak berkelamin ini mengaduhkannya kepada hak perlindungan masyarakat, apa pedulinya.

“Huh, apa sih yang Eren lihat dari kurcaci kurang gizi sepertimu…?” Hanji teringat bahwa dia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan si pemuda yang bersangkutan, dia ingin menyapa namun si Eren terlihat mengacuhkannya dan kemudian berlari menjauhi studio “Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak sengaja bertemu Eren barusan, aku lihat dia berlari keluar dari ruangan ini, dia kelihatan sedih ketika kupanggil…” mata kecoklatan milik Hanji mendelik penuh curiga pada Levi.

“Apa yang KAU lakukan padanya, apa kau memarahinya lagi?” Tanyanya dengan nada penuh menyalahkan.

“Itu bukan urusanmu…” jawabnya defensif plus mata menyipit tajam.

“Hey, untuk sekedar berita untukmu, kuntet kurang asupan! Apabila hal yang menyangkut Eren, itu sudah jelas merupakan urusanku juga, nah sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya, Levi Ackerman!” sembari bersidekap, Hanji dengan mode Queen Bee-nya mulai memberikan titah, mau tak mau Levi pun berdecih.

“Tch…dia hanya ingin mengajakku ke taman bermain…kau tahu’kan betapa aku tak menyukai tempat yang ramai.” Hanji menghela nafas mendengarnya.

“Tetap saja, kurasa kau hanya menghabiskan sepanjang waktumu hanya dengan bekerja dan membaca buku novel porno bodohmu itu, rilekslah sedikit~” Hanji menujuk novel yang dipegang oleh Levi dan dia sudah menebak isi yang dikandung di dalamnya—buku dengan sampul merah tua jadul—tipikal sekali.

“Aku yakin, kalau kau menerima ajakannya, dia pasti akan senang sekali! Meskipun kau tak menyukai tempatnya, setidaknya kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.” Levi tak suka ketika seseorang mengkritik gaya hidupnya dan juga preferensi buku novelnya—dan untuk informasi saja, kacamata! Ini novel horror.

“Apa salahnya membaca novel dewasa? Ini lebih baik ketimbang menonton serial telenovela murahan atau serial Doktor kannibal kesukaanmu dan aku tidak bisa berkencan dengannya Jika…” Levi memutuskan kelanjutan dari kata-katanya yang menggantung, hingga Hanji pun tertarik ingin mendengarnya.

“Jika…?” tanyanya ulang sembari mendekatkan indera pendengarannya ke pria pendek yang terlihat tidak nyaman untuk membeberkan permasalahnya.

“Jika dia tahu kalau aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya…” bisik Levi lirih kepada sang teman maniaknya.

Kedua mata coklat milik Hanji mulai melebar lalu berair dan mulut yang awalnya terbuka menganga itu mulai semakin lebar karena tertawa kencang, suaranya memekakkan gendang telinga Levi.

“HAH?! KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERKENCAN SEBELUMNYA?! BUWAHAHAHAA, INI SUNGGUH LUCU SEKALI, HAHAH-BUUKHH?!” sebuah sikutan dari Levi membungkam tawa sumbang Hanji, menghasilkan dirinya memperoduksi suara erangan serasa ingin memuntahkan sarapannya saat ini.

“Seharusnya kau tidak memberitahumu, fuck…”umpat Levi kesal bercampur malu.

“Ohok, ack…meski itu yang jadi pe-permasalahannya, itu bukanlah jadi kendala untuk Eren dan kau, bukan? Tentu, dia mungkin akan menertawaimu awalnya tapi dia pasti tetap mau berkencan denganmu.” Kali ini Hanji mengelus pelan perutnya yang sudah menjadi korban tonjokan sikut Levi, dia harus berhenti untuk terus memencet tombol kesabaran sahabatnya yang mudah meledak emosinya.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Godaan selalu ada dimanapun dan kapanpun.

“Lagipula, uangmu itu sangat banyak karena bekerja denganku dan juga bersama Erwin, tentu bukan masalah kalau menghabiskan beberapa satu atau dua puluhan dollar.” Usulnya.

“Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan harga diriku jatuh ke bawah sangat dalam di hadapannya, sangat tidak lucu bagi lelaki yang sudah mengambil keperawanannya malah tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika berkencan.” Levi bersidekap dan menoleh kearah lain, tentu bukan lelucon yang bagus apabila dia pria yang serba bisa dan mempunyai segalanya, ternyata sangat payah dalam urusan mudah seperti berkencan dengan sosok kekasih—yang setiap malam dia boboli dinding ketatnya.

“ _Dude,_ tenanglah dan turunkan sedikit harga dirimu itu, aku yakin ini juga pertama kalinya Eren berkencan dengan seseorang, jadinya kalian berdua dapat mengalami pengalaman pertama dalam berkencan.”

“Sudah terlambat untuk itu.” Levi kembali membuka buku novel yang sudah dia tandai untuk dilanjutkan.

“Sekarang, tinggalkan aku.” Ucapnya berusaha untuk konsentrasi pada ceritanya, hingga sekali lagi Dewi Fortuna sedang ikutan marah kepadanya karena kali ini suara pintu studio terbuka lagi dan menampilkan sosok pria berambut pirang tampan yang memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang kuat, Erwin Smith si model di jurusan seni rupa.

“Hanji, Levi…apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?” tanyanya masih memegang kenop pintu studio.

“Urgh…jangan dia…” geram Levi frustasi melihat sosok sahabat se-gengnya yang bernama The Recons, Erwin memiliki profesi pekerjaan tetap sebagai model di majalah fashion ternama, pria bermarga Smith ini adalah mahasiswa jurusan kesenian seni pahat seangkatan dengan Levi juga Hanji yang memiliki fisik yang setara dengan model pada umumnya.

“Levi? Aku melihat Eren di kantin…”panggil Erwin dengan nada bijak kepada sahabatnya ini, dia tahu kalau keduanya barusan bertengkar.

“Apakah dia menangis?” tanya Hanji prihatin.

“Sepertinya begitu dan dia…” tanpa perlu menunggu kelanjutan si kapten amerika, Levi segera berdiri dari sofanya dan bergegas menuju kafeteria kampus, dimana sang kekasih saat ini sedang bersedih hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-At cafeteria-**

Eren berjalan lesu dengan kedua bahu membungkuk, dia tidak bersemangat setelah berkelahi dengan Levi. Meski tidak jarang mereka saling selisih pendapat atau pernah cekcok mengenai masalah kecil, tapi menurut Eren sang kekasih benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini.

Tak sengaja dia sapukan pandangannya ke sosok gadis manis yang mendapat julukan titisan dewi Aphrodite, karena kecantikannya juga perwatakannya yang juga sangat baik dan peduli dengan sahabatnya, namanya Christa.H.Reiss salah satu teman seangkatan juga sekelas dengan Eren di bidang kesenian bermain musik.

Seandainya saja Eren belum memacari Levi mungkin dia akan mendekati Christa yang juga berbakat dalam seni vokalis — dia terkenal dengan suara soprano dan alto yang saling berkesinambungan— namun sangat disayangkan juga, kalau ada kabar bahwa Christa sudah memiliki kekasih, meski itu tidak membuat para lelaki bujang di seluruh penjuru univeristas Sina berbondong-bondong untuk mencari kesempatan menatapnya dari kejauhan—contohnya saja Reiner Braun.

“Hei, Christa…apa aku boleh duduk disini?” sapanya kepada gadis yang sedang duduk sendiri di ruang makan, sunggguh diluar dugaan, kemana kekasih sang malaikat kecil ini dan juga pria berbadan kekar pemain trombone yang suka men-stalker dirinya?

“Hm? Oh, tentu saja boleh.” Senyumannya terlalu menyilaukan, uuh.

Eren memilih duduk berhadapan dan mulai bertanya “kemana Ymir? Kukira dia selalu bersamamu?” dia celingak-celinguk, takut mendapat kejutan bogem mentah dari si Ymir karena berani duduk berduaan dengan Christa.

“Dia sedang ada urusan.” Christa terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan polos si pemain Cello ini, baginya sungguh jarang sekali Eren mau duduk bareng dengannya karena setiap makan siang atau ketika selesai kelas, pemuda itu selalu saja menempel mesra bagai gula-semut dengan si senior jurusan seni rupa di gedung seberang.

“Oh, begitu…” desahan nafas lesu keluar kesekian kalinya dari Eren, hingga Christa menghentikan acara memakan fettuccini-nya. Sungguh bukan hal yang biasa, seorang maestro yang terkenal ceria seperti Eren Jaeger menghela nafas seperti ini.

“Apa apa Eren? Kau terlihat…muram sekali…” Christa memang selalu mempedulikan keadaan teman-temannya, apalagi dia dan Eren juga salah satu dalam geng 104 yang terdiri dari anggota jurusan bermain musik yang seangkatan.

“Tidak apa-apa…Levi hanya bertingkah menyebalkan lagi…” Eren menatap sendu dua tiket yang sedikit kucek, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan secarik kertas yang dia habiskan seminggu untuk bekerja sambilannya agar bisa membelikan dua tiket masuk ini.

Christa tersenyum mengerti dan terkikik dengan kelakuan dua pasangan mesra namun selalu cekcok ini “Oh, aku mengerti, berkelahi dengan pacarmu ya?” dia menatapi dua secarik kertas pink itu dan terkejut kaget karena mengetahui nama taman bermain yang tertera dalam tiket tersebut, Disney Land. “Oh, aku suka tempat itu! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana.” Akunya dengan mata berbinar menuju dua kertas kucek milik Eren.

Eren tersenyum mendengarnya, nampaknya dia menemukan teman untuk diajak menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain ini, daripada benda ini harus mubazir di tong sampah, lebih baik dia mengajak Christa.

“ _Well,_ kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi bareng sabtu ini? Aku belum pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sekalipun.”

Christa terlihat semangat sekali dengan usulan Eren, dia menepukan kedua telapak tangannya satu kali.

“Benarkah? Yay…tapi, apa Levi-san tidak akan keberatan?” tanyanya hati-hati, takut kalau misalkan Levi mendengar bahwa kekasihnya berjalan bersama gadis lain—kesampingkan saja Mikasa, saudari Levi. Wanita itu juga sempat crush-on dengan Eren jadi kalau dia berdekatan dengan Eren saja, Levi pasti akan mengajak gadis pemain flute itu bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan di lapangan kampus.

“Dia bahkan mungkin tak akan peduli kalau aku pergi dengan orang lain…jadi, tidak apa-apa kok, kumohon pergilah bersamaku?” pintanya sembari menggengam kedua tangan Christa dengan gestur menggemaskan, beberapa dari para pengunjung kantin sempat mengabadikan dua mahluk manis ini di kamera handphone masing-masing.

Christa jadi tidak enak dan malah berkeringat dingin melihat sosok memelas Eren yang meminta dilahap, eh? Dan dia mengiyakan. “Ehm, baiklah kalau Eren sudah memaksa, apakah aku harus memberitahu Ymir?” tanyanya, takut-takut Ymir menjadi murka kemudian si manis Eren diculik dan kemudian dilelangnya di sebuah toko pelelangan buat seme bujang atau tante-tante girang.

—Err, terlalu jauh khayalanmu, nona—

“Sebaiknya sih kamu kabarin dia, takutnya Ymir bakalan salah paham…” tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner muncul di atas pucuk kepala Eren, dia kedapatan ilham “Hey, Christa…aku bisa minta bantuanmu?” tanyanya dengan kedua alis dinaik-turunkan secara sugestif.

Christa yang menangkap maksud Eren pun tersenyum mengerti dan sepertinya dia tertarik.

Eren terkenal dengan pribadi yang bipolar, mudah marah-marah tapi mudah juga melupakan alasan dia kesal, tak ada yang tahu apa isi pikiran teman mereka berambut coklat ini, bahkan Levi sendiri pun pernah kewalahan menghadapinya—Anggota geng 104 sudah mengenal tabiat Eren yang terkenal nakal juga menggoda, misalkan saja ketika dia belum berpacaran dengan Levi, pemuda pemain Cello itu senang sekali mematahkan hati pemuda-pemudi penggemarnya, walaupun korbannya tak merasa dirugikan.

Di saat yang bersamaan Eren terlihat polos dan manis tapi, dia juga manipulatif dan impulsif. Dia pernah mengerjai para mahasiswa pengencet yang sering menganggu Armin—bukan dengan cara kekerasaan tentunya—melainkan dengan cara mem-blackmail semua catatan harian salah satu anak pembully tersebut dan juga pernah membobol kunci keamanan kampus untuk mengedit ulang nilai-nilai praktek mereka.

Benar-benar kejam perbuatan Eren ini, nilai praktek sangatlah dijunjung tinggi melebihi nilai teori karena nilai-nilai tersebut adalah kunci kesuksesan para mahasiswa di dunia lapangan pekerjaan entertainmen seperti menjadi komposer musik, penyanyi, pemain musik dan masih banyak lagi.

Apalagi sekarang dia berpacaran dengan salah satu anggota The Recons, anggota senior yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh mahasiswa di gedung Universitas Sina ini. Anak itu benar-benar sudah seperti di atas angin, semua orang yang ia benci menari dengan dungunya di atas telapak tangan pemuda itu.

Oke, marilah kita lupakan sejenak sisi gelapnya Eren, dan fokus pada cerita ini, nee?

“ _Uh-huh_ …baiklah! Apa yang kau butuhkan?” senyuman Christa dapat menyaingi kucing chesire.

“Bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi pasangan kencanku, kumohooon~? Aku ingin menguji apakah Levi benar-benar mencintaiku.” Oho, Christa baru mengetahui betapa nakalnya seorang Eren Jaeger menjadi kelipatan ganda apabila kalau sudah menyangkut menggoda Levi.

“Ohh, kamu licik sekali Eren, fufufu… _well,_ aku tidak masalah membantumu tapi kuharap ini tidak akan mengarah pada kesalahpahaman ya.” Ucapnya mengedipkan sebelah mata sekaligus memperingatkan si kecil Eren untuk tidak bermain-main dengan serigala yang mudah terbakar cemburu.

Masalahnya ini bukan kasus seperti penggemar maniaknya, melainkan dia mencoba menantang maut dengan menguji kesipaan hati Levi, sang anggota inti dari The Recons. Semoga hal ini tidak akan memancing perang darah antara 104 dengan The Recons.

Pliss, mereka bukan anggota mafia kali.

Eren tersenyum meremehkan.

“Meh, kau dan aku tahu kalau Ymir tidak akan keberatan dengan rencanaku—dia malah setuju kali—dan Levi, dia itu terlalu keras kepala juga gengsi mengenai perasaannya, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran, kumohoooon~” kalau sudah begini, gadis dengan perawakan malaikat itu pasti akan ikut membantu usul si iblis kecil ini.

“Okay, akan kubantu,” Christa mengacungkan jempolnya “Jadi, apa kau akan menjemputku atau kita langsung ketemuaan di tempatnya saja?”

Eren mengetuk-ketuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, berpikir “Biar aku yang menjemputmu, kita lalu pergi bareng dan lagipula sangat tidak gentleman kalau seorang pria tidak mengantar-jemput pasangannya saat kencan.” Padahal dalam hubungan Eren dan Levi, sudah jelas sekali sisi gentleman Eren tergantikan yang menjadi sosok damsel in distress setiap kali mereka berduaan atau menebar kemesraan.

**—Blam—**

Dan di saat yang sama pintu kafeteria berdaun dua terbuka lebar dan sosok Levi bersama dua sahabatnya berjalan masuk, bagaikan klub mafia yang sedang mencari calon kabur mangsanya.

Kedua mata obsidian berkelabu itu menangkap sosok brunet yang sedang berbincang mesra—Lebih tepatnya sedang berkonspirasi kejahatan—dengan gadis yang dia kenal sebagai Madonna di angkatan Eren.

Sepercik api cemburu menyala.

Baru saja dia ingin melerai kedekatan dua orang itu, Christa sudah bangkit dari kursinya—seolah dia mencium bau bahaya mengarah kepadanya—dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan setelah menukar nomor telepon.

“Okay, jemput aku jam 9, ya? Biasanya kalau siang tamannya akan penuh dengan banyak orang, loh…sampai ketemu hari sabtu.” Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan kepada Eren dan dibalas oleh lambaian antusias dari si pemain cello.

“Sampai ketemu hari sabtu, Christa” ucapnya peduli setan bahwa Levi tepat berada di belakangnya.

“…Oi, Eren.” Panggilnya agar atensi Eren tidak terus berfokus ke sosok punggung gadis berambut pirang tadi.

Berpura-pura tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Eren berputar badannya ke belakang dan mendapati kekasih yang sedang menahan amarah juga dua sahabatnya—yang saat ini berdiri di belakangnya, seperti dua bodyguard yang menjaga si tuan muda—namun mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memberikan privasi kepada dua pasangan yang dilanda perkelahian ini.

“Hm?”

“Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Reiss? Apa kau memberinya tiket itu?” Levi tanpa basa-basi menginterogasi pacarnya yang saat ini berpotensi untuk menikung darinya.

Eren mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, diluar dia memang memasang wajah polos nan imbisil namun di dalam hati dia sudah tertawa setan melihat raut wajah Levi yang konstipasi itu.

_Kena kau, pendek!_ Begitu batinnya.

“ _Well, yeah_. Kau bilang kalau kau tidak mau pergi, jadi aku mengajak Christa untuk kencan denganku.” Jawabnya sepolos mungkin, lalu berdiri untuk menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Levi—Dia harus bersiap-siap untuk kencan besok dan kabur dari Levi sebelum bokongnya tidak akan selamat diboboli semalaman penuh tanpa jeda istirahat.

“Jadi, kau bersenang-senanglah dengan bukumu itu dan bekerja hingga larut.” Dengan senyuman nakal plus kiss good-bye yang mengudara, dia berjalan meninggalkan ruang kantin—senyuman penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Levi mengepalkan kedua jemarinya, dia benar-benar merasa murka dengan kelakuan Eren sekarang. Baru saja dia akan mengejar Eren dan mencegat si brunet sebelum dia berhasil pulang ke apartmentnya tapi Hanji dan Erwin malah menghampirinya, entah datang untuk mengejek atau mengasihaninya.

“ _Well, well_ …sepertinya si manis sedang tertarik dengan orang lain~” nampaknya mereka datang untuk mengejeknya. Hanji menyampirkan lengannya untuk bertengger di bahu tegap Levi.

Erwin pun tidak membantu dan ikut menambahkan “Dan pada akhirnya, dia mengajak Reiss berkencan.” Sambil mengelus dagunya, tidak menyangka bahwa Eren is lady-man juga sepertinya.

_Seseorang tolong salibkan kedua manusia ini_ , batin Levi.

Menampar keras lengan Hanji untuk melepaskan diri, Levi mulai membalas ejekan keduanya “Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan Eren berkencan dengan gadis itu, aku akan menghentikannya!”

“Wah, kalau begitu semoga beruntung, aku dan Erwin akan pergi dari sini…” ucap Hanji mau kabur.

“Kuharap kau belajar dari kesalahanmu sekarang, Levi.” Tegur Erwin.

“Tch, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Memohon minta ampunan? Demi neraka yang menjadi rumah baru kalian, aku tidak mau menjadi yang di bawah.” Bersidekap menatap tajam kepada dua sahabatnya, dia tidak sudi harus berganti posisi dalam hubungan intim hanya untuk mendapatkan pengampunan dari si pemain cello.

Erwin keringat dingin, tak mengerti isi pikiran sahabatnya ini “Err, tidak mesti kau menjadi yang di bawah’kan…maksudku, kau seharusnya memperhatikan lebih banyak ke Eren dan menghargai dirinya.”

“Eren itu bukan barang, kau tahu. Dia punya perasaan dan tentu saja dia bukanlah seperti vas bunga ibumu yang bisa seenaknya kau taruh dimanapun.” Nasehatnya kepada si kurcaci yang frustasi karena dilanda ambang akan diselingkuhi oleh pacarnya.

Tak sudi dia, kalau misalnya sang kekasih berubah menjadi biseksual dan menelantarkan dirinya.

Levi memijit keningnya yang pusing mendengarkan isi ceramahan Erwin yang bisa setara dengan pendeta di gereja setiap minggunya “Kau tahu kalau aku tidak pandai dengan kata-kata dan tentu saja aku selalu memberikan ‘perhatian’ kepadanya…”Hanji mendengus konyol dengan sangkalan Levi.

“Oh, yeah? Seperti apa, coba? Apa KAU melihat salah satu kertas tiket masuk di tanganMU? Apa KAU, yang akan menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama Eren di Disney Land?” sindirnya dan Erwin pun melanjutkan nasehatnya bagaikan seorang ayah ideal yang memberitahu kesalahan putranya dalam berhubungan.

“Levi…seks bukanlah salah satu bagian dalam memberikan kasih, apalagi hubungan itu tanpa didasari dengan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya.” _Selama ini mereka bercinta tanpa ada rasa cinta itu sendiri? Kalau begini tidak salah juga kalau Eren mau selingkuh dari Levi,_ pikir Erwin.

“…..tsk, baiklah tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf padanya hari ini, aku…aku biarkan dia berbuat sesukanya saja dulu…” Hanji menaikan alisnya, tumben Levi mau mengalah dan membiarkan si kekasih berjalan dengan gadis lain.

“Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya ataupun dia mau berbicara denganmu loh nanti malam, karena dia bakalan sibuk untuk kencan besoknya.” Pancing Hanji.

“Kau tidak khawatir, Levi? Bagaimana kalau keduanya diculik atau diperkosa oleh pria-pria cabul dan mesum?” Erwin kaget juga, biasanya sahabatnya ini terkenal posesif dengan si brunet.

Pernah satu kejadian Levi meninju wajah dosennya yang ketangkap basah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada sang kekasih, kejadiannya terjadi sekitar 3 bulan lalu ketika Eren sedang berlatih privat dengan dosen yang terkenal mesum, entah kenapa dia sering mengincar lelaki manis itu pada saat dia sedang sendirian atau paling terahkir keluar kelas prakteknya—karena Eren pemain cello, dia butuh waktu agak lama untuk menaruh alat musik gesek yang besar itu ke dalam tempatnya—untungnya saat itu Levi yang bermaksud mengajak pulang bareng melihat perlakuan cabul dosen itu ke Eren-nya.

Sejak saat itu nama si dosen cabul dicoret keluar dari Sina, dan bonus wajahnya tak berbentuk karena pukulan bertubi-tubi dari yang mulia Levi Ackerman juga tendangan di bagian vital dari Mikasa, saudarinya berbarengan combo Annie Leonhardt.

“Ugh…jadi, apa yang kalian ingin aku lakukan?” tanyanya kesal.

Mata Erwin menyipit dan Hanji mengernyitkan alis sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Levi.

“Apa dia selalu sebodoh ini, kalau sudah menyangkut soal Eren?” bisik Erwin kepada Hanji, namun karena suaranya terlalu besar dan jarak mereka sangatlah dekat, Levi yang disinggung dapat mendengarnya.

“Aku bisa mendengarmu, botak sialan…” umpatnya.

“HAHAHAAAA~” tawa Hanji mengelegar di seluruh sudut ruang kantin, Erwin menghela nafas betapa dungunya Levi tidak mengerti maksud kedua sahabatnya.

“Pergi dan lindungilah dia, Levi…katamu kau tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.”

Muka Levi mulai menghitam, dia mengeluarkan aura pembunuh dan nada bicaranya menjadi tajam. “Kau mengusulkan padaku untuk menguntitnya begitu?” aum Levi.

“Aku tidak mengatakan itu disebut menguntit, sih, lebih tepatnya kamu memonitori atau mengawasi dia saja, tapi itu tergantung pilihanmu mau melakukan atau tidak.” Tolonglah, menguntit ama mengawasi itu beda banget artiannya, pikir Erwin dan Hanji.

“Kuakui, Eren dan Christa sebaiknya mereka jadi pasangan saja, ya? Maksudku mereka berdua kelihatan cocok satu sama lain.”Hanji sukses menuangkan minyak ke api, karena saat ini darah di sistem tubuh Levi mulai mendidih.

“Baiklah, aku akan mengawasi mereka berdua, berhenti memanas-manasiku kacamata sialan!” Levi pun berjalan keluar namun tidak sebelum dia berhasil memaksa Hanji dan Erwin untuk ikut mengawasi—walaupun sebenarnya keduanya ingin bersantai di akhir pekan ini dari segala kejenuhan aktifitas kuliah—karena tatapan serius juga bengis ala Levi mereka tidak berani untuk menolak, mereka masih ingin melihat sinar mentari esok.

Malamnya sebuah pesan masuk di dalam inbox milik Hanji dan Erwin, sudah mereka menduga si pendek itu akan terbangun dan meneror mereka dengan pesan di malam hari pukul 11 PM.

**Sender** : Levi Ackerman

To : Shitty Glasses **And** Captain Eyebrows

Title : get your ass tommorow

-Jangan lupa bawa bokong sialan kalian ke Mac Donald pukul 8:30 AM, jangan bertanya dan jangan protes, dan kau mata empat sialan jangan tertawa-

Beberapa menit setelah mengirimkan pesan kepada dua temannya, dia mendapat balasan yang tentunya dari Hanji Zoe karena jam seperti ini wanita hipster itu masih terbangun karena menonton serial marathon Dokter Kannibal kesukaannya.

**Reply** : Hanji Love TITAN 4EVER

**To** : Cleaning Freak Pervert

**Title** : yeah, yeah

-Okay, okay kami pasti akan datang kesana-

Dengan begitu operasi **“Menjaga Eren dan teman-kencannya-yang-sialan”** akan dimulai besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-At Mac Donald, 08:56 AM-**

Hanji-lah yang membalas pesannya kemarin malam dan Hanji-lah yang terahkir datang ke tempat lokasi bertemu, di dalam restoran keluarga itu, terdapat dua pria berbeda tinggi juga ukuran sudah duduk di salah satu kursi bagian sudut dekat jendela.

Yang satu pria tampan berambut pirang dengan baju turtle neck berwarna biru tua berbalutkan jaket kulit berwarna coklat dan celana jeans denim beserta sepatu pantofel, oh jangan lupa bolo tie favoritnya yang bertengger mesra di leher, Erwin Smith melambai pada Hanji.

Sangat cocok untuk pria maskulin ala gentleman, seperti perawakannya.

Sementara yang satunya berpakaian ala preman bermotor.

Levi memakai baju v-neck abu-abu bertuliskan _Age before beauty_ yang dicocokan dengan vest tak berlengan warna ungu gelap, juga jaket kulit hitam yang berlambangkan dua sepasang sayap berbeda warna—Eren-lah yang mendesain motifnya— dia mengenakan celana kulit yang lumayan ketat dengan sedikit bordiran membentuk kerangka rusuk sebuah tengkorak dan untuk sentuhan terahkir scarf berwarna abu-abu bergaris hitam.

Orang-orang bisa menyangka bahwa dia adalah preman yang tengah mencari kerusuhan di kota ini. Dia hanya perlu menambahkan tindikan di wajah atau telinga juga tatto maka lengkaplah sudah.

“Maaf, kawan-kawan!!! Sawney dan Bean bikin ulah lagi di rumah.” Sapa Hanji tidak merasa menyesal sedikit pun kepada dua lelaki yang menanti kedatangannya.

Wanita itu mengenakan tank top berwarna hijau polos, yang kemudian ditutupi kemeja kotak-kotak dan jaket ber-hoodie warna kelabu dan celana jeans cutbray yang lebar pada bagian tungkai, lalu sepatu dengan hak rendah berwarna coklat cream. Kalung dari ukiran kayu bercampur manik-manik berwarna melingkar di lehernya. Tak lupa sebuah topi berbentuk beret warna hijau di kepalanya.

Benar-benar _style ala hippie._

Levi menghentak-hentak sepatu boot militer miliknya dengan kesal, dia sudah menunggu beberapa menit kedatangan si wanita hipster ini.

“Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu, perusak pesta, sekarang mari kita awasi dua bocah itu…” meski Erwin tidak mempermasalahkan alasan keterlambatan wanita berkacamata itu karena kedua anjing dengan ras Beagle dan german shepperd yang selalu mengacak-acak perabotan rumah Hanji tetapi Levi bukanlah orang yang sabaran dan suka menunggu.

“Eheheheeee, maaf deh dasar kucing bermuka masam.” Ucap wanita berambut coklat itu sambil mengeluarkan teropong dari ransel kanvas ungunya, Erwin menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas, cukup terkejut melihat teropong yang dikhususkan oleh tentara militer waktu dalam pengintaian.

“Kau punya teropong pengintai?” tanyanya.

“Berikan aku benda itu, Hanji.” Levi langsung merebut kasar teropong itu dan mulai melihat kedua pasangan yang diawasinya, kedua matanya serasa tercolok ketika menangkap pemandangan dimana sang brunet mengandeng tangan sang gadis berambut pirang dengan mesranya, apalagi muka bahagia si bodoh itu tercetak jelas.

Sama seperti ketika dia tersenyum manis kepada Levi saat mereka berduaan di studio atau di berbagai tempat. Levi butuh melempar sesuatu agar si brunet berhenti mengandeng tangan cewek itu, apapun bisa digunakan atau siapapun bisa dipakai untuknya melempar.

Hanya ada Hanji dan Erwin yang bisa dijadikan pilihan untuk melempar. Tak masalah.

“Apa yang kau lihat, Levi?” Hanji penasaran dengan tubuh Levi yang awalnya relaks menjadi kaku dan gemetar.

“Gkh…” untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hanji, Levi tidak sengaja meremukan pinggiran teropong miliknya dan membentuk sebuah retakan kecil dari benda tersebut, Hanji menjadi panik ketika dia melihatnya.

“GYAAA, Levi jangan dirusak!!! ini pemberian dari Mikasa, Dia membelikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku!” pintanya tapi diabaikan Levi.

Saat ini Hanji benar-benar ingin mencari benda keras untuk membuat si kuntet itu melepaskan genggaman mautnya pada teropong pemberian sang pacar, kalau perlu sampai dia gegar otak pun boleh, asbak…mana asbak…?

“Apa yang…” Levi melempar teropong itu kembali ke tangan pemiliknya “Bocah sialan itu berani menggandeng tangan si cewek pirang, fuck, dia menyelingkuhiku…” muka Levi kembali menghitam lagi, beberapa pengunjung di Mac Donald lebih memutuskan untuk memesan makanan mereka dibawa pulang saja setelah menyaksikan aura kelam dari sudut meja makan.

Nampaknya mereka memilih hari yang salah untuk membeli makanan di Mac Donald.

“Yah, Eren’kan sudah bilang kalau dia akan berkencan dengan orang lain, apakah kau tidak ingat?” tanya Erwin mencoba mengingatkan Levi bahwa si Eren sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi dengan gadis lain karena ditolak Levi.

“Ugh, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya menyentuh tangan orang lain, tch…” Levi mengepalkan tangannya hingga kukunya menancap kulit telapak tangan begitu dalam.

Hanji kemudian berseru “Hei, sepertinya mereka akan langsung pergi ke Disney Land, owww gadis itu sungguh beruntung! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesanaaa!”

Ketiganya berjalan mendekati loket pembayaran tiket, beruntung sekali hanya beberapa pengunjung yang mengantri di loket tersebut, mereka tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Eren dan Christa.

“Ugh…ini benar-benar hanya akan membuang uang saja…” gerutu Levi sambil membayar tiga tiket untuk orang dewasa, 60 dollar dia keluarkan dengan santai dari dompetnya.

Hanji terkekeh mendengarnya ketika mendapat sodoran tiket dari Levi “Aw, jangan pelit begitu, Levi~ kau’kan lebih kaya dariku.”

“Diamlah, sekarang dimana mereka? Ah, rupanya mereka memasuki bagian food court …” Levi dapat melihat pemuda berambut coklat dengan blazer hitam berkancing ganda dan baju bergaris-garis putih biru bersama si gadis berambut pirang dengan dress pink muda ber-petticoat dan cardigan putih berbentuk balon di bagian pundaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-At Food court section-**

Eren dan Christa memutuskan untuk mengisi perut karena mereka berdua berjanji untuk merasakan pengalaman makan siang bersama sebelum merasakan wahana-wahana menantang lainnya, sungguh tidak bijak kalau kita memulai segalanya tanpa perut terisi, bukan?

Pemuda brunet itu memperlakukan Christa dengan begitu lembut seperti pria gentleman pada umumnya, dia mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk memesan lebih dahulu makanannya di meja counter.

“Hummm, aku memasan Chicken combo 1 dengan lemon tea~” ucapnya dengan riang setelah menemukan paket pesanan kesukaannya.

Eren mengangguk setuju “Aku juga memesan yang sama dan tolong satu cheese burger.” Dia pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan berpikir untuk membayarkan pesanan pasangannya “Christa, biar kubayarkan makananmu.”

“Eh? Apa tidak apa-apakah? Aku merasa tidak enak padamu.” Eren memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya yang cemerlang, sehingga membuat nona cashier di depan merasa bahwa keduanya benar-benar pasangan yang imut dan sama-sama manis.

“Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula kemarin Ymir memberiku pesan untuk memperlakukanmu seperti putri, yang menurutku kalau kamu itu memang beneran seorang putri setiap harinya~” gombalnya terang-terangan di depan meja counter, beberapa pengunjung yang mendengar tersenyum geli juga terkikik melihat tingkah dua pasangan ini.

Salah satunya adalah seorang otaku juga pembaca komik shoujo, meski kalau Eren dan Christa dijejerkan di satu panggung, keduanya itu malah cocok jadi dua pasangan idol.

“Ah, terima kasih, Eren kamu benar-benar baik layaknya seorang pangeran.” Puji Christa sembari tertawa kecil.

Manis, manis…terlalu manis bagaikan gula kpas berwarna pink.

“Okay, mari kita ke meja makan.” Ajak Eren sambil membawa nampan berisikan makanannya dan makanan Christa, keduanya duduk di bagian samping jendela dan dekat dengan pemandangan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang memasuki wahana dan beberapa maskot dari salah satu karakter Disney yang membagikan balon berbagai warna kepada anak-anak.

Tak lupa Eren menggeser bangku dan mempersilahkan untuk Christa duduki “Silahkan duduk di sini, Christa.” Gadis itu dengan sukacita menerima gestur tersebut.

“Terima kasih, Eren.” Christa berterima kasih kepadanya dan segera duduk, begitu juga Eren. “Itadakimasu~” ucap keduanya berbarengan.

Eren menyantap makannya dengan begitu terburu-buru, sepertinya dia begitu tak sabar untuk mencobai satu persatu wahana di taman ini, Christa bisa melihat betapa berbinarnya amat Eren saat ini, sungguh menggemaskan.

“Pfft, Eren, kau tidak perlu makan terburu-buru seperti itu. Oh, ya ampun ada saus di pipimu.” Dia segera mengambil tissue dari dalam tasnya “Sini, aku lap.” Ucapnya memajukan badannya untuk meraih pipi belepotan Eren.

“Benarkah? Dimana?” tanyanya polos dan membiarkan jemari mungil itu mengelap bersih pipinya yang kotor karena saus.

Setelah merasa pipinya bersih dari saus, Eren menarik lengan jemari itu agar tidak mundur terlebih dahulu “Terima kasih, Christa.” Ucapnya dan kemudian mengecup punggung tangan jemari halus Christa.

**—Krack—**

Terdengar suara seperti tulang atau benda yang diremukan secara kuat dari arah belakang samping meja makan duo pasangan itu, Eren dan Christa dapat mendengar jelas suara tersebut dan mereka tahu bahwa saat ini keduanya tengah diawasi oleh seseorang yang tengah cemburu buta.

Tapi seperti kata orang-orang, ketidak-tahuan adalah sebuah berkah dan kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Eren tersenyum penuh makna dan berpura-pura mengacuhkannya, dia kesini buat memanasi pacar dan kebetulan Christa itu juga peminat dalam membantu mengerjai seseorang. Benar-benar rekan sehati dan yang bisa diajak bekerja sama.

“Ah, aku sungguh kenyang sekali…apa kita bisa mulai wahana yang tidak terlalu bergerak cepat?” dia tentu tidak ingin muntah ketika bermain di salah satu wahana, tak mau pengalaman pertamanya berkesan buruk karena dia tidak mempedulikan kondisi perut kenyangnya saat ini.

“Okay, ada satu wahana yang menggunakan perahu di danau, tertarik untuk menaikinya?” usul Christa membaca salah satu brosur dan pampflet yang diberikan ketika mereka memasuki gerbang masuk tadi.

Berdiri dari meja makan, Eren menyodorkan tangannya untuk Christa “Baiklah, aku mau! Mari kita pergi.” Ajaknya dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh gadis bermarga Reiss itu. “Okay~”

**(Meanwhile, Levi and the other’s table)**

Levi menggeram frustasi “Fuck, bocah itu benar-benar melakukannya dengan sengaja.” Dia mencengkram terlalu erat dan keras teropong milik Hanji, kesabarannya benar-benar diuji.

Sepertinya ini balasan dari yang di Atas untuk perbuatannya di masa lalu, yaitu mencekik anak bebek karena iseng, tungguuu—itu sih kejadian masa kecilnya abang si penulis yang kurang kerjaan mencekik anak-anak bebek yang imut tak bersalah.

“Hooo? Ada yang cemburu disini, aku kira kau tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang Eren lakukan bersama pasangannya?” melupakan bahwa saat ini barang berharganya berada ditangan Levi, Hanji malah mengejeknya.

Tak sayang barang kau, Hanji Zoe. Bagaimana kalau nanti Mikasa ngambek padamu?

“Hanji, seharusnya kau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan teropongmu nanti.” Usul Erwin melihat betapa jemari Levi mengenggam erat pada dua bagian sisi teropong tersebut. Sepertinya hanya Erwin yang prihatin dengan keadaan teropong tersebut.

“Kapan aku pernah bilang aku tak pernah peduli padanya?! Sial, sekarang pergi kemana mereka, aku tidak sempat menangkap perbicaraan mereka.” Tanya Levi sembari melihat lagi dengan teropong Hanji.

“Kurasa mereka akan mencoba wahana perahu, disini tertulis kita bisa menyewa satu perahu untuk berdua agar bisa menelusuri danau ini…” ucap Erwin ketika mereka membaca papan penjelasan untuk wahana yang dimasuki Eren dan Christa.

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Levi berlari menuju tempat tujuan kedua pasangan tersebut, Hanji dan Erwin mengekor.

“Tunggu Levi!” _gue belum selesai makan, kuntet!_ Batin keduanya frustasi harus merelakan makanan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-At the Lake Wahana-**

Eren dan Christa sedang berada di tempat penyewaan perahu, keduanya tengah memilih perahu yang digunakan untuk menikmati pemandangan di danau sekaligus membuat perut mereka tidak akan terkejut apabila mereka akan mencobai wahana yang lainnya nanti.

“Perahu mana yang akan kita pilih?” Tanya Christa kepada Eren. “Bagiamana kalau yang itu?” tunjuk Eren kepada perahu berbentuk bebek berwarna kuning, kapasitasnya cukup besar untuk dua orang dan terdapat satu alat setir besar diantara dua kursi untuk mengarahkan perahu, juga menggunakan tenaga kayuh seperti sepeda untuk membuat perahu ini bergerak. “Kurasa ini bisa memuat untuk dua orang.” Ujarnya.

“Okay, kita akan menaiki yang itu!” ucap Christa dengan semangat kepada salah satu pegawai yang bertugas mencatat nomor perahu yang tertera dan menginstruksikan mereka untuk mengenakan pelampung walaupun danau ini juga tidak terlalu dalam karena dibuat oleh manusia—jadi seharusnya tidak akan ada masalah ketimbang dengan danau yang asli, apalagi perahu mereka tidak pernah ada kejadian kebocoran air.

“Ini sungguh menyenangkan! Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman kencanku, Christa.” Ucap Eren sembari mengayuh sesuai dengan ritme bersama Christa.

“ _Uh-huh_ , tidak masalah, aku senang bisa menemanimu, Eren.” Ucap Christa sambil mengayuhkan kedua kakinya untuk membantu Eren menggerakkan perahu bebek mereka.

 

Dan di saat yang bersamaan, ketika keduanya sudah mengayuh menjauhi post penyewaan kapal, Levi dan yang lain telah tiba. “Sial, Hanji, mereka sudah menaiki perahunya!” umpat Levi kesal karena mereka terlambat mencegat kedua pasangan itu. Sekarang mereka tidak akan dapat menyusul duo pasangan itu karena pergerakan mereka terbatas.

“ _Wel_ l, kita harus menyewa salah satu juga! Sialan, yang tersisa hanya perahu regular.” Ujar Hanji memperhatikan perahu yang standar dengan dua alat dayung dari kayu biasa, mereka tidak akan sempat mengejar keduanya.

“Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu meminjam yang panjang saja, seperti itu.” Usul Erwin tanpa berpikir pusing seperti kedua sahabatnya, dia menunjuk salah satu perahu regular yang lebih panjang dari jenis-jenis perahu lainnya.

_“Fine!”_ tanpa basa-basi lagi ketiganya langsung menaiki perahu yang belum terjamah itu—beberapa teriakan protes terdengar dari pegawai yang melihat aksi mereka—dan mulai menggerakkan dayung mereka dengan cepat agar perahu Eren dan Christa bisa tersusul.

Levi dan Hanji berusaha mendayung sekuat mungkin agar bisa menyusul, Hanji dapat melihat bahwa perahu bebek milik keduanya berhenti di tengah-tengah danau “Itu mereka! Akhirnya mereka berhenti…” ucapnya masih mendayung.

“Lebih cepat, Hanji!” perintah Levi tak sabar untuk mencapai kekasihnya.

“A-aku sedang berusaha!” balas Hanji berusaha mendayung lebih kuat lagi, sementara Erwin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Eren dan Christa, hal ini membuat Levi frustasi karena si model berambut pirang itu tidak membantu mereka berdua yang setengah mati mendayung.

Demi apa coba, kenapa si Erwin hanya diam layaknya penguin di kutub utara sambil menatap perahu bebek yang dinaiki kekasihnya yang tengah selingkuh, hah?

“Erwin, jangan hanya menatap mereka, bantu kami juga, sialan kau pria berwig gadungan!” Aum Levi kesal ingin mencabut habis rambut temannya agar teorinya kalau Erwin memakai lem super agar wignya tak copot dari kepala adalah benar.

Muka Erwin pucat pasi dengan apa yang kedua pasangan muda-mudi itu akan lakukan selanjutnya, dia pun melepaskan pandangan matanya dari teropong dan memberitahu Levi “Oh, Levi…sepertinya mereka akan berciuman.” Untuk membenarkan maksudnya dia menunjuk dua punggung siluet buram yang mulai mendekatkan bibir mereka masing-masing. Levi melihat kobaran api merah di sekitarnya.

“APA?!” dia pun berdiri dengan kaki menapak di ujung perahu seperti seorang kapten perompak laut dan melihat kearah jari telunjuk Erwin, benar saja ucapan temannya saat ini. Beberapa centi lagi hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu, _oh no way sir!_

“EREN, JANGAN COBA-COBA KAU!!!” dan diahkiri teriakan keras dari Levi, dia pun memperagakan terjun jarak pendek ala perenang pro menuju permukaan danau tersebut, dia berusaha berenang untuk menghentikan adegan ciuman tersebut, bibir itu hanya untuk miliknya!

**—Byur!—**

Di satu sisi sebelum Levi memutuskan untuk melompat ke air, Christa dapat mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari arah kejauhan, seperti ada yang berteriak?

Dia pun bergumam tak pasti “Suara apa itu?”

Eren merasa sudah waktunya mereka mengahkiri sesi berkencan mereka, meski rasanya belum puas karena belum mencoba satu wahana yang memacu adrenalin tapi setidaknya dia tidak sendirian untuk menikmati satu harian ini dengan seseorang. “Kurasa kita harus menyudahi acara kencan kita hari ini, ditutupi dengan ciuman, bagaimana menurutmu?” usulnya dengan satu kedipan mata nakal kepada sang pasangan kencannya.

Christa tentu mengerti maksudnya, seperti yang diprediksi Eren nampaknya mereka berdua benar-benar diikuti oleh Levi dan teman-temannya, rencananya akan berhasil!

“Hum? Baiklah…” dia menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan Eren memberikan kecupan manis di bibirnya.

Pemuda bermata turquoise itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut sepanjang hari seperti layaknya Ymir, jemari Eren mengelus pelan surai kuning keemasannya, sungguh lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian seperti Christa adalah kekasih Eren yang sebenarnya.

Meski hanya bersandiwara saja, tapi berkencan dengan Eren sekali-kali tidaklah buruk pikir gadis itu.

“Baiklah, aku mulai…” ucap Eren pelan dan terdengar suara ada atau seseorang yang terjun ke dalam air, membuatnya terhenti dan mulai mengecek keadaan sekitar, agar Christa maupun dirinya tidak terjatuh ke dalam air.

“Eh? Eren, apa kau dengar yang barusan itu?” Tanya Christa was-was, semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke dada pemuda teman kencannya.

“Yeah, aku mendengarnya…darimana asaln-?” **—Grab!—** Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di ujung celana coklatnya dan menyentuh salah satu pergelangan kakinya atau lebih tepatnya ada yang mencengkram kuat di bagian kakinya.

Seperti film horror kebanyakan dimana sang korban merasakan ada yang menyentuh kakinya—Eren pun perlahan-lahan menurunkan atensi pandangannya menuju tepat di samping kanan kakinya dan benar saja, dia melihat sosok pria titisan Sadako yang menatap garang penuh dendam juga bercampur amarah dari kedua mata obsidian milik seorang pria yang basah kuyup oleh air danau.

Namun meski begitu ada perbedaannya sosok ini dengan nona Sadako dari asal negara sakura itu, catat:

_Rambutnya hitam pendek—oke._

_Kulitnya pucat—oke._

_Matanya juga hitam dan penuh dendam—oke_

_Gigi taringnya udah mulai keluar—eh? Oke._

 

_Udah ketebak siapa dia?_

_Itu si Levi fucking Ackerman._

_Si Levi, bray…Levi._

 

_—Mamfus, kau Ren—_

_Ngak bisa lari kemana-mana—Semuanya air, cuy._

_Mama Carla—Eren masih mau ketemu mama di rumah._

_Jean, untuk sekali ini aja gue pingin nabok muka elo…dengan parutan keju._

“ _Dapat kau, Eren._ ” Ucapnya dengan seringaian yang mengalahkan senyum iblis manapun, Eren bergidik takut melihatnya dan Christa sudah mau meneteskan airmata karena melihat jelmaan Lucifer yang muncul dari genangan air danau.

“GYAAAAAAAAA!!!” Eren berteriak horror, Levi mengucapkan salah satu dialog klise yang sering dikatakan tokoh antagonist yang mendendam dengan si tokoh utama, dia begitu ketakutan dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Levi menariknya ikut menyemplung ke dalam air.

**—BYUUR!!!—**

Christa yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, segera dikejutkan dengan ajakan Hanji berserta Erwin untuk menepih di daratan dan mencari keberadaan dimana Levi menyeret Eren dari danau.

.

.

.

-At the Shore-

Eren dan Levi berhasil dengan selamat berenang ke tepian danau, bersyukurlah Eren bahwa kakinya panjang—Eh? Apa maksudnya coba?—dia pun terbatuk-batuk kencang karena sempat menelan air danau, dia tidak akan menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba bagaikan hantu air di film horror yang pernah disewanya dahulu bersama Armin.

“Ohok…ack…kurasa aku menelan cukup banyak air tadi…hosh…hosh…” kedua matanya bertubrukan dengan sosok pria yang berada di sampingnya, nampaknya dia juga sedikit terbatuk karena kemasukan air.

“Uhuk…ini semua salahmu, bocah tengil…” umpat Levi memegang batang lehernya, berusaha melegakan sakit di kerongkongannya.

“A-aku?” Eren sekali lagi dibuatnya terkejut dengan tuduhan Levi “Kau sendiri yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari danau dan menyeretku ikut tenggelam, kan?!” Eren tidak terima kalau dia disalahkan oleh karena perbuatan nekat Levi.

Memang ada sih pribahasa, menyelam sambil minum air tapi, bukan berarti dilakukan secara literal juga kali.

Levi menarik satu alisnya, tak mau kalah “Oh? Dan siapa yang bilang padamu, kalau kau boleh menempelkan bibir kotormu itu dengan orang lain, huh?”

“Lalu kenapa? Seperti kau peduli saja dengan apa yang akan kulakukan…” Eren menoleh kearah lain, dia masih berpura-pura untuk memanasi si kekasih “Dan sebenarnya, aku berniat meminta Christa jadi pacarku setelah kami selesai bermain.” Oh, Eren kau benar-benar licik, tahu saja kau cara membuat tombol kesabaran Levi mau meledak ketika dia mendengarnya.

“Apa? Khhh…” Levi mencengkram erat kaos basah Eren, memperdekat jarak wajah mereka dan memberikan tatapan posesif sedalam-dalamnya kepada kedua bola mata turquoise itu “Jangan berani kau, sadarkah kau…kalau kau itu masih…milikku.” Ucapnya dengan nafas menderuh.

“Oh, benarkah?” senyum meremehkan terpampang jelas di muka manis itu “Kau, pria yang tidak pernah mengucapkan 3 kata itu kepada kekasihnya sendiri dan masih berhak mengatakan kalau aku ini milikmu?”

Serasa tertampar dengan ucapan Eren, Levi refleks melepaskan pegangan pada bajunya “Ap…?”Dia menatap sosok yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

“Sudah kuduga…kau bahkan tak punya nyali untuk mengucapkannya.” Eren mulai berjalan menjauhi sosok pendek yang kebasahan kuyub.

Levi mengeretakan giginya “Ghhh…Eren, tunggu.” Panggilnya namun Eren sengaja menulikan pendengarannya dan semakin berjalan menjauh, meski langkahnya cukup lamban.

“Eren!!!” panggilnya kali ini lebih lantang juga jelas.

**—Grab!—**

Levi mulai bangkit berdiri dan mengejar punggung itu, dia menarik pergelangan tangan Eren. Tak ada akting lagi, si pemuda berambut burgundy yang basah itu terkejut secara tulus, dia tidak menyangka Levi akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

“Ap-?” Eren membelalakan mata lalu menoleh ke belakang.

“Berhenti melakukan ini…” Levi memotong ucapannya.

Eren mendengus, tak terkesan.

“Melakukan apa? Kau hanya menggunakan aku sebagai pemuas nafsumu, dan ketika aku hanya meminta untuk berkencan denganku, kau malah menolak ajakanku…” dia menatap nyalang pada sosok pria berbeda 10 centi darinya dan melihat sosok di hadapan yang mencegatnya untuk pergi, merasa Levi tak mau berbicara lagi, dia pun berbalik untuk pergi.

“Kalau kau hanya ingin memberitahu hal seperti itu padaku, lebih baik aku pulang saja…aku basah kuyup sekarang.” Ucapnya.

Jeda dalam beberapa detik, Levi pun membuka suara lagi.

“…kau marah hanya karena itu…sialan kau, Eren.” Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, dia pun melakukan sesuatu yang sekali lagi membuat Eren terkejut, dia memeluk pinggang langsing itu dari belakang dan tak akan membiarkan sosok pemuda brunet ini untuk melepaskan diri.

“Le-lepaskan aku…” Eren menggeliat untuk membebaskan diri dari kuncian lengan kekar Levi, kedua tangannya yang bebas berusaha mencakari lengan jaket basah tersebut—Levi pun tak tinggal diam, dia menarik nafas kemudian mengucapkan 3 kata yang sudah lama disimpannya dan siap untuk diperdengarkan kepada Eren.

“Aku mencintaimu, bocah sialan, jadi berhentilah, kumohon…” Serasa waktu berhenti, Eren pun menghentikan perlawanannya dan membiarkan Levi membenamkan wajah pucatnya ke belakang punggung.

_—Ah, akhirnya kau mengatakannya, Levi-san—_

.

.

.  
 **(Christa and the other’s pov)**

Christa berserta Hanji dan Erwin—yang sudah mengetahui rencana Eren—melihat kedua insan itu tengah berpelukan meski sebenarnya Levi-lah yang memeluk Eren saat ini dari belakang.

Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa dirinya dikerjai oleh si manis Eren “Wao, Christa kau baru saja membodohiku dan Erwin, loh. Kukira Eren akan beneran selingkuh dari Levi bersamamu.”

Christa terkikik mendengarnya “Hehehe, tidak kok, itu hanya rencana kejahilan Eren saja, kasihan Levi-san.” Ucapnya merasa puas menyaksikan wajah Levi yang begitu lucu karena berusaha memohon agar si kekasih tidak mengkhianatinya.

 

.

.

.

Kembali ke sisi Eren dan Levi, setelah mengucapkan ketiga kata itu, suasana yang awalnya tegang berubah menjadi diam, pemuda brunet yang dipeluk masih terdiam untuk mencerna ucapan sang kekasih sementara Levi mengusapkan kepalanya ke punggung si brunette.

“…”

“Aku ingin minta maaf untuk…kau tahulah, tiket yang sudah kau belikan untukku setengah mati dengan upah pekerjaanmu, taman bermain ini, dan juga soal kencan…yang sudah capek-capek kau persiapkan…” Levi benar-benar payah dalam berkata-kata berpuitis.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh yang dipeluknya saat ini ini bergetar hebat.

“…” kepala Eren menunduk dan beberapa helaian rambut poninya menutup setengah wajah imutnya, Levi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan kenapa kekasihnya hanya diam saja selama dia berusaha meminta maaf.

“Hey, apa kau mendengarkan?” tanya Levi, tak mengerti.

Baru saja dia ingin melihat wajah sang kekasih dan Eren mulai terkikik menahan tawa.

“Ka-kau akhirnya mengatakannya…pfft-AHAHAHAHAA~” Eren tertawa kencang, membuat Levi terperangah kaget dengan apa yang barusan Eren coba katakan.

“Apa yang…”Levi menjadi syok dengan maksud tertawa si brunet, jadi selama ini Eren…

Sosok yang tertawa itu berbalik dan mulai memelankan suara tawanya, dia mulai menjelaskan.

“Ahahaha, ka-kau pikir aku akan memutuskanmu dan berpacaran dengan Christa setelahnya? Ahahaaa, dia sudah punya pacar, buat apa aku harus mengincarnya?” Eren pun menangkupkan pipi pucat nan tirus itu agar terus menatapnya “Dasar Ribai-chan bodoh, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Itu hanya rencana kecil dariku bersama Christa untuk mengujimu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak…” ujarnya dengan ekspresi agak sendu, kemudian melanjutkan lagi.

“Dan tebak apa? Kau termakan dengan rencana kami dan pada akhirnya kau mengakui perasaanmu padaku, ahahaaa…” tawanya masih sambil menangkup pipi Levi.

Merasa dikerjai, Levi mulai mengarah kepada alternatif lain, yaitu kekerasan “Tch! Kau benar-benar anak nakal ya…” dia pun menendang salah satu kaki jenjang kekasih nakalnya.

**—Kick!—**

“Agh?! Le-Levi…?” Eren terjatuh dengan bokong mendarat di rerumputan dekat danau, matanya menatap ketakutan saat Levi berdiri bagaikan menara di hadapannya, sekarang Eren benar-benar butuh pertolongan saat ini.

Levi mulai menurunkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan badan kekarnya ke tubuh ringkih yang berada di bawahnya.

“Kau harus didisiplinkan, heh…” ujarnya sembari mulai menelusuri tubuh bagian torso Eren, yang disentuh merinding antara nikmat dan juga ketakutan.

“E-eh…ta-tapi ini kan di tengah-tengah tempat publik…bagaimana kalau kita ketangkapan dengan security disini?” Eren berusaha mengelak dan mulai mundur teratur ke belakang, masih dengan posisi tersungkurnya.

“Itu salahmu, Eren…” Levi tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan mangsanya, apapun alasannya, dia menarik lengan kecil Eren dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas.

“Ta-tapi…mnnn…” Eren pun terbungkam dengan ciuman Levi.

“Hnn…diamlah.” Levi mulai memasukan lidahnya.

Baru saja mereka mendapatkan privasi untuk berbagi kasih mereka, ketiga sosok yang terlupakan tiba di kejadian perkara, semuanya tersenyum penuh arti dari setiap muka masing-masing.

“Eheheheee~” Hanji dengan senyum maniaknya, seandainya dia membawa kamera DLSR miliknya.

“Aww, imut sekali!” Christa dengan wajah fangirling-nya, mukanya memerah seketika melihat adegan mesra secara live-action. Sungguh beruntungnya dia hari ini.

“…” Erwin dengan senyuman kebapak-bapakan, kesampingkan umurnya yang masih berkepala 22-an.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan aktifitas mereka, Levi menghentikan ciumannya dan mendelik ketiga sosok homo sapiens pembuat masalah dalam kehidupannya.

Tak lupa dia memamerkan taringnya, sungguh beringas “Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!” desisnya.

“Wao, aku terkesan kalau kau masih bisa berhenti di tengah-tengah berciuman panas, kami hanya datang untuk mengatakan…” Hanji menatap kearah duo berambut pirang untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

“Tehehee~” Christa tersenyum kecil dan memberi gestur dua jari tanda bahwa dia tidak bermaksud mencari gara-gara dengan Levi selama dia bersandiwara kencan bersama Eren. Damai mas bro.

“Pulang dan carilah kamar kalian berdua…ini adalah tempat publik,” ucapnya untuk memijit batang hidungnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan “Dan kami sudah mengetahui bahwa Eren hanya mengerjaimu selama ini…” Erwin tersenyum maklum kepada duo pasangan yang dilanda cinta mengebu-gebu ini.

Yap, bahkan kalau perlu, taman refleksi buat panti jompo pun bisa dijadikan tempat untuk bercinta, ya Riren?

“Tch…” pada akhirnya mereka pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup di apartement keluarga Ackerman.

“Sepertinya berjalan dengan sukses ya?” ujar Christa melihat kedua punggung yang saling bertautan jemari itu. “

Yup, si bocah Eren itu benar-benar cerdik juga, bahkan Levi dengan mudahnya tertipu oleh aktingnya! Nah sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?” tanyanya sembari berkacak pinggang.

“Kurasa kita biarkan saja mereka bermesraan.” Usul Christa dengan senyuman di bibir yang membentuk seringaian kucing.

“Aku setuju dengan Reiss, ayo kita pulang dan tidak Hanji, kau dilarang mendokumentasikan mereka berdua saat sedang bercinta.” Untuk mempertegas maksudnya, dia pun menyeret si gadis hipster berkacamata dan diselingi oleh tertawa manis dari Christa yang mendengarkan protes-protesan Hanji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**-At Levi’s apartement-**

Mereka pun tiba pada malam hari, setelah mencari taksi yang dapat mengantarkan ke residen apartment yang ditinggali oleh keluarga Ackerman. Setelah sampai mereka berdua mendapatkan tatapan heran dari resepsionis atau juga security yang sudah mengenal wajah Levi Ackerman, pertanyaannya adalah kenapa dirinya beserta sosok pemuda imut sebelahnya seperti kebasahan diguyur hujan?

“Le-Levi…” Eren merona malu ketika dia berusaha menahan gejolak ingin disentuh oleh sang kekasih.

“Kau ikut masuk bersamaku, apapun alasanmu…” Levi menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangan itu dan membawa si junior agar tidak kabur.

“E-eh? Apa kau akan menghukumku?” tersirat muka panik di wajah itu.

“Hm, coba terka saja sendiri.” Levi masih sibuk membuka pintu kamar apartementnya.

**—Cklek—**

“Orang tuaku sedang berada diluar sekarang, mereka belum akan pulang hingga tengah malam…” jelas Levi sembari mengunci pintu masuk apartmet dan mengingatkan Eren bahwa mereka berdua hanya sendirian di apartment ini.

Pemuda brunet itu juga tak bisa meminta tolong pada Mikasa seperti biasanya, karena gadis blasteran asia itu selalu pulang pada pukul sembilan malam karena kegiatan bermain voli bersama Sasha Brauss—Tentu saja sebagai abangnya, Levi sudah hafal luar kepala mengenai jadwal kapan pulangnya wanita jaguar itu.

Mantaf.

Pintu itu terbuka dan dinginnya udara dari Air Conditioner yang otomatis menyala ketika merasakan adanya sensor panas dari dua manusia, membuat keduanya sedikit merinding kedinginan. Ruangan dengan desain interior bertemakan “kebebasaan dan keluasan” dapat dirasakan, dinding berwarna putih polos dengan penuh hiasan juga karya seni lukisan, terpampang di kanan dan kiri dinding apartment.

Pintu kaca balkon yang dapat di geser memperlihatkan panaroma indahnya lampu-lampu kota di malam hari, ruang makan dengan dapur idaman semua orang terlihat di sebelah kiri dan sengaja digabung dengan ruang makan dimana terdapat meja makan persegi plus empat kursi di dua sisi.

Beberapa lukisan buatan tangan Levi bertengger di dinding ruang menonton keluarga. Impresif sekali.

Sebuah flat screen TV yang berdiri kokoh diantara dua stereo bass juga amplifier berukuran sedang terpajang diruang menonton, meja kopi terbuat oleh kayu oak dengan karpet berbulu warna putih sebagai hiasannya, Eren dapat melihat salah satu majalah otomotif dan majalah fashion terkenal—sepertinya mereka memasangkan The New Face of Rec-On yang dirumorkan mempunyai hubungan kontroversi dengan juru fotografer sekaligus manajernya.

Ekhem…

Levi mempersingkat acara tur rumahnya dengan menuntun bocah itu untuk memasuki kamarnya, ASAP. . . . Setelah mengunci kamarnya dan memastikan gorden juga ruangan yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa memiliki pengedap suara, sekarang Eren berdiri di dekat double size bed, berselimut abu-abu tebal bersepreikan warna putih.

“Look, Levi…a-aku menyesal sudah mengerjaimu…ja-jadi, bisakah kau ampuni aku…?” tanyanya berusaha bernegoisasi dengan si yang mulia Levi, disertai senyuman ragu-ragu kearah si pria berambut raven yang—sedang bersidekap dan duduk di meja belajar—memandangnya lapar.

Berpura-pura mempertimbangkan, Levi mengetuk-getuk jari telunjuknya dan menatap ke langit-langit kamar “Hmm, biar kupikirkan dulu…kau menyentuh tangannya, kemudian mencium punggung tangannya dan setelah itu kau hampir mendaratkan bibirmu ke bibirnya…apa menurutmu kata ‘maaf’ cukup buat segalanya?”

“Ta-tapi…aku melakukannya…karena…untuk menarik perhatianmu…” ucapnya melangkah menjauh, lihat betapa mengintimidasinya si Levi berjalan untuk memperdekat jarak mereka saat ini.

“Bukan ide yang bagus, Jaeger…” dengan berahkirnya perkataan itu, Levi mendorong jatuh si brunet ke ranjang.

“AH?!”

**—Bruk!—**

Eren jatuh tepat di tengah ranjang, Levi terlihat tak peduli pakaian awal mereka sudah membasahi seprei putih ranjangnya, toh aktifitas selanjutnya mereka akan basah-basahan oleh keringat dan pasa ujungnya seprei ini akan diganti.

“Le-Levi…” panggilnya gugup.

Levi memperlihatkan aksi melepas pakaian yang menempel lekat di kulit pucatnya—sudah waktunya pakaian ini lepas dari tubuhnya. Satu persatu jaket kulit, kaos v-neck, dan vest ungu miliknya sudah terlempar di bawah lantai berkayu. Celana hitam miliknya masih menempel.

Enak saja kalau dia duluan telanjang sebelum Eren.

Levi merayap pelan ke ranjang dan mengucap pelan beberapa kata menggoda untuk membangkitkan gairah ke telinga Eren, pria berambut hitam itu berbuat sengaja dengan menempelkan bibirnya berdekatan dengan di bagian daun telinga yang paling sensitif.

“Be a good boy, Eren…” ucapnya dan mulai menciumi leher mulus Eren.

_—Chu!—_

“Ahnngh….Le-Levi…please…” Eren menutup kedua matanya, mengerang keenakan ketika bibir dingin itu menciumi dan menghirup aroma feromon manis alami di lehernya.

Jemari telaten itu meraba setiap inci tubuhnya, merasa sudah waktunya pakaian basah milik Eren ikut bergabung dengan pakaiannya, dia melepaskan Blazer dan juga kaos bergaris milik kekasihnya. Dia belum berencana untuk melepaskan garmen terakhir pada pinggang Eren.

Itu untuk menu utama…

“Kau menginginkan perhatianku seburuk itukah, huh….” Bisiknya sensual dan mulai menjilati leher yang sudah mulai berbekas dengan tanda kemerahan.

“Engh…Levi…geli….hhnh…ah…” gumam Eren, salah satu tangannya mulai merambat ke perpotongan rambut undercut milik Levi. Jemari itu meraba dan merasakan permukaan halus rambutnya.

Levi menyeringai mendengarnya, setelah puas meraba setiap lekuk kekasihnya, jemari itu mengelus ke atas permukaan dada si brunet dan merasakan dua titik kemerahan yang sudah mengeras kaku.

“Oh? Ada yang sudah mengeras di bagian ini…” godaanya dengan bibir yang mulai menghisap keras batang leher itu. Tak hanya itu, jari telunjuk dan jempolnya mencubit gemas pada puting kiri Eren.

“Ahng?!...Lev-Levi…ah, Levi…” kedua lengan si bocah mulai bergelayut di leher sang pendominasi, tubuh ringkih itu membusur, menerima perlakuan Levi.

Levi merasa semakin bergairah dengan nada-nada erotis milik Jaeger muda ini.

“Bagaimana dengan yang ini, hm?” dia mulai memainkan puting yang sebelah kanan dan menghisap yang sebelah kiri, tak lupa dia menjilati dengan pelan puting yang sudah sangat sensitif berkat cubitannya tadi.

“Hnngh…rasanya….su-sungguh…ahn…nikmat…nikmat sekali…uuh—” nafas Eren mulai tersengal-sengal, dia baru saja mulai dan bocah ini sudah kehilangan pasukan udaranya? Levi berpikir harus membuat kekasihnya mengikuti program ‘olahraga malam hari’bersamanya.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah sekarang ini…

“Senikmat itukah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau ini…” gigi seputih mutiara itu mengigit pelan pada ujung puting kemerahan Eren, sensasi ini terlalu nikmat dan Eren merasa dia bisa saja ejakulasi hanya dengan sentuhan juga hisapan nakal Levi.

“Akh…Le-Levi…it-itu—Hmmn…” desahnya keenakan.

Levi mengigiti dan menjilat di berbagai tempat, seperti pinggang juga perut dan di setiap lekuk tubuh Eren dimanapun bibir laparnya bisa mencapai. Eren adalah daging segar yang menggiurkan di depannya dan tak akan pernah dia sia-siakan untuk dilahap sepenuhnya.

Miliknya, miliknya seorang…

“Di-Dimana kau…ahhh…mengigit…kuahnn…” mukanya semakin memerah dibumbui oleh ciuman dari Levi.

“Di titik kelemahanmu…” jawab Levi menyeringai, melihat muka itu memerah padam, sungguh manis dan menggoda. Menyapukan matanya ke celana Eren yang mulai mengetat tak nyaman, senyuman di bibirnya semakin melebar.

Eren-nya sudah telanjang sepenuhnya.

“Oh, si kecil di bawah sana juga mulai menggodaku…”tawanya rendah dan mulai menarik resleting celana coklat itu ke bawah lalu membuangnya ke lantai, dia mengeluarkan ujung penis yang sudah menegak kaku dengan cairan bening yang meluber di pucuk kepalanya.

Dengan sentuhan satu jari di ujung kepala penis, Eren berjengit kaget.

“AH!” tubuhnya bergetar “Ja-jangan…sentuh….ba-bagian itu…hhnh…”

“Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang menginginkan perhatianku? Si kecil ini juga butuh perhatian dariku…” tangan Levi mulai bergerak menaik-turunkan batang penis yang sudah berdiri gagah.

“Bu-bukan…seperti i-itu…ya-yang kumaksu-aah…la-lagi…Levi…lagi—berikan aku lebih…” tanpa disadarinya kedua kaki itu sudah membentang dengan sendirinya.

Mengocok naik-turun batang yang mulai memuncratkan sedikit cairan sperma “Hmmm, mungkin sebaiknya kumanjakan lebih lagi—mmnh…” dan dengan ucapan Levi, mulutnya mengecup ujung kepala penis Eren.

“HYAAA!!! Levi…su-sungguh…hangat…mu-mulutmu menghisapku…ah…ahng…se-sentuh aku lebih lag-lagiii…Levi…” Eren mulai menekukan lututnya, bermaksud melebarkan Levi agar menyentuhnya lebih leluasa.

Levi mulai menghisap di bagian kepala dan merasakan cairan kental milik Eren yang sedikit mengalir karena kocokannya “Hmmmngh…kau suka itu?...hnngh mendesahlah lebih keras, Eren…” ucapnya dan mulai mengulum lebih cepat dan basah.

“A-AKH, LEVI, LEVI…HAAH…AH…” tubuh Eren mulai bereaksi otomatis, dia mengerakan panggulnya untuk memasukan seluruh penisnya kedalam mulut Levi, pria itu menerima dengan senang hati tanpa mempedulikan adanya gag-refleks. Dia sudah mengantisipasinya.

Levi sendiri mulai merasakan kesesakan barang miliknya yang terperangkap oleh celana kulit yang mengetat, dia berlutut masih dengan mulut yang mengulum batang Eren dan membuka sabuk celana, dia pun ikut mengurut batang gemuk miliknya.

“Hmmngh…” erangnya membuat vibrasi getaran di penis Eren.

“Le-Levi…aku sudah di…bat-batasnya…i-ingin…keluar…” Eren mencengkram bedcover di bawahnya, benar-benar pose yang vulgar dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan. Lihatlah kedua kaki yang makin membuka lebar dan mulut yang menganga membentuk huruf ‘O’ itu.

Levi melepaskan kulumannya dan merespon “Kalau begitu lakukanlah…keluarkan…” dia menciumi bagian sisi batang penis itu, menggoda permukaan yang sudah memerah itu dengan lidahnya menyentuh urat sensitif pada penis itu.

Hal itu cukup membuat Eren menyemburkan semua cairan bening mengental itu layaknya pancuran. “Ah…ah…Le-lev—HAAAAANGH!!!”

_—SPLURT!—_

“Hosh…hosh…” dia dan Levi sama-sama mengambil pasukan oksigen, kuluman dan sentuhan pria berambut raven ini benar-benar bagaikan heroin menurut pemuda brunet itu.

Levi dapat merasakan salah satu cairan sperma milik Eren yang berpercik di mukanya “Kau membuat wajahku ikutan kotor, bocah nakal…” untuk menekankan maksudnya, Levi memajukan wajahnya tepat di muka yang memerah itu “Jilat…” perintahnya mutlak.

Pemuda yang terbaring lemas itu mengadahkan mukanya dan menangkap satu percikan cairan sperma miliknya menempel di bagian pipi Levi, dia mengangguk patuh.

“Ba-baik…umn…” Dengan ragu-ragu, Eren menjilati setiap cairan yang menempel di wajahnya, meski pria diktaktor ini sering mencicipi hangatnya lidah bocah itu, jilatan Eren-nya memberi api gairah di badannya.

Levi mulai tak sabaran ingin segera masuk di dalam Eren, setelah pemuda itu selesai membersihkan wajahnya, sang senior mulai mengangkat kedua kaki Eren dan menarik paksa celana coklat miliknya. Eren terkejut dibuatnya.

“Ap-? Le-Levi…apa yang kau…” celana khakis milik Eren berhasil dilepaskannya dan pemandangan paha juga kaki mulus bak seorang model terpampang, benar-benar menggugah selerah birahi Levi, dia tak sabar merasakan kehangatan dan ketatnya lubang anal merah muda itu.

“Kita seharusnya tidak membuang-buang waktu, bukan?” tanyanya dengan seringaian yang sudah hampir menyentuh ujung telinganya “Semenjak kau sangat haus akan perhatianku…” jari tengah milik Levi mulai memasuki lubang ketat itu tanpa ada sesuatu yang licin atau basah sebagai pelumasnya.

Eren merasakan kesakitan yang tak membuatnya nyaman, dia mengerenyit tak enak “Khhhng…Levi kumohon…le-lebih lembut…akhhh…sa-sakit…” pintanya, setetes air mata mulai muncul di ujung kedua matanya.

Merasa bersalah, Levi mengeluarkan jari tengahnya namun sekarang kedua tangan itu memegang bongkahan kenyal bokong si pemain cello dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di lubang anal “Lembut, hm?” lidah itu menjilati di bagian lingkaran lubang milik Eren.

Levi mengenggam pantat dengan kurva sempurna itu untuk melebarkannya, sementara lidahnya mempenetrasi di dalam. Kaki Eren terbentang melebar di bahu kekar Levi.

“AKH!!! Levi, it-itu kan kotor…” desahnya, dia tak percaya Levi memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubang anal, apa dia tidak merasa jorok?

“Hmm? Tapi ini lebih memudahkanku untuk memasukimu nanti…” jawab Levi, dia mulai memasukan ujung lidahnya ke dalam sebagai pengganti jari, menyodok-yodoknya hingga dinding lubang tersebut menjadi licin.

_—Lick, slurp, lick, slurp—_

“Ha-hangat…ahngh…su-sungguh hangat dan ni-nikmat…Levi…Levi…kumohon…” entah apa yang dipinta olehnya, tangan Eren berpindah ke rambut hitam milik Levi.

Merasakan bahwa dinding juga lubang yang sudah mulai basah dan lebih licin dari sebelumnya, Levi memasukan satu jarinya untuk memperlebar lubang itu. Eren bergetar hebat merasakannya.

“Hmmmnghh…Levi…aku mau…kau di dalamku…sekarang…” ucap Eren sudah mulai tak sabar untuk merasakan batang gemuk nan berurat milik Levi, tapi kekasihnya mempunyai pemikiran lain untuk mengabulkan permintaan tersebut.

“Hm? Secepat itukah?” godanya setelah puas mencicipi lubang basah Eren, tidak mengindahkan permintaan Eren dia malah menambahkan digit jari ke dalam dan mulai mencari titik kenikmatan prostat milik si pemain cello itu.

“Aaah…Levi, kumohon...padamu…i-isi aku….” Eren muali terisak karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi oleh Levi.

“Benar-benar bocah tidak sabaran… sekarang lihat, siapa yang memohon?” Levi sukses memasukan dua jari miliknya dan menghujam bokong rakus itu dengan cepat tanpa henti.

_—Slick! Slick! Slick!—_

“Ku-kumohon…ja-jangan menggodaku terus…” dia pun ikut menghujamkan bokongnya untuk menyelaraskan ritme tusukan Levi. Pria itu membuat gerakan menggunting dengan kedua jarinya agar lubang itu melebar dan semakin masuk ke dalam.

“Kenapa aku harus berhenti, huh? Kau suka menggoda dan digoda, bukan?” tanyanya dengan senyuman puas melihat Eren ikut bergerak.

“I-itu tidak be-benar….ah, pwease…Levi…ahh! Di-disitu…ahng…” Levi berhasil menemukan titik prostatnya dan memaju-mundurkan jemarinya dengan tempo cepat, bermaksud membuat Eren klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

“Kau ingin keluar lagi, bukan?” Levi dapat melihat batang penis yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan yang sama, benar-benar seperti gadis perawan yang mudah basah, Eren menyadari tujuan Levi dan bermaksud menahan hasratnya untuk orgasm.

“Levi, jangan…a-aku akan keluar…lagi…hnngh…” erangnya tertahan, Levi tidak akan membiarkannya dan dia pun mencengkaram pergelangan kaki yang bertengger di bahunya, pria seniman itu menciumi juga mengigit geram paha lembut tersebut.

“Nyaaaa…tolong, Levi…masukan penismu di…dalamku…ahh…” Levi melihat cairan precum yang sudah meluber dan mengalir ke bawah dari pucuk kepala penisnya.

“Seperti biasa, kau keluar lebih cepat ya, bocah…” ujarnya mengeluarkan dua digit jemari dari lubang Eren. Kondisi Eren benar-benar tak bisa terlukiskan lagi, tangan yang sudah meremas erat selimut juga seprei ranjangnya dan kaki yang sudah melebar, dia benar-benar fleksibel, jangan lupakan lubang anal yang sudah basah karena dikerjai habis-habisan oleh lidah dan jemari Levi.

“Le-Levi…cepat…masu-masuki…ak-aku…aku benar-benar menginginkanmu…” bahkan bicaranya mulai gagap dan cegukan, segaris saliva mulai mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Levi melepaskan celana kulitnya, sudah waktunya makanan pembuka.

“Kau menginginkan ini, huh?” godanya sembari menggesekan ujung kepala penis miliknya ke lubang basah Eren. Pemuda manis itu memalingkan wajahnya, ronaan malu terlihat di wajah itu. Melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang muda itu, Levi tersenyum puas dan semakin memggesekan penisnya ke mulut lubang bokong Eren.

“Ku…mohon, masuki aku sekarang…” pinta Eren meremas bantal dibelakangnya, sudah cukup dia dipermalukan seperti ini oleh Levi.

“Hh, bocah sialan ini…” tanpa aba-aba Levi mulai memasuki liang anal tersebut dengan sekali sentakan keras tanpa ampun.

_—Thrust!—_

“AAAAAGH!!!” Eren refleks membentangkan kakinya karena penetrasi kuat dari Levi, mata turquoise itu membulat sempurna merasakan besar dan padatnya batang kokoh Levi di dalamnya.

“Haaah….haah…” dia pun mengatur nafasnya karena berteriak tadi.

Levi berhenti bergerak sejenak, membiarkan Eren menyamankan diri dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan ukuran penisnya, setelah merasakan bibir lubang itu mulai menghisap batangannya, Levi kembali melanjutkan pergerakannya.

“Haangh…Levi…kau semakin membesar….ahhn…di dalamku…” desahan dan erangan nikmat mulai memenuhi ruangan kamar, Eren mencengkram punggung kekar dan mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Levi, mulai siap untuk hentakan kuat dari si seniman.

Merasa Eren siap untuk diperkosa, Levi mulai menggerakan panggulnya, tak akan memberi ampun pada lubang basah juga licin milik Eren, dia menumbuk titik kenikmatan milik Eren.

_—Squelch! Squelch! Squelch!—_

“Hngh, kau begitu cabul, Eren…di dalammu begitu hangat dan basah…hn…” tamparan demi tamparan dari kedua kulit yang bergesekan mencari kenikmatan menggema keras. Mereka benar-benar bercinta layaknya kelinci, begitu cepat tanpa ada jeda.

Pergerakan tempo penetrasi dari Levi membuat europhia tersendiri bagi Eren, tanpa dia sadari kukunya mulai mencakari punggung pucat itu dan membuat tiga garisan merah berdarah, Levi mendesis merasakan tajamnya kuku itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya ditambah dengan keringat yang membuat luka tersebut agak perih.

“Ahhh, DISITU!!! La-lagi…berikan aku lagi…Ribai-chaaan…” begitu nikmatnya ketika Levi menumbuk sweet-spot miliknya, Eren menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan Levi menghujam tubuhnya sesuka hati.

“Kau seperti kucing, Eren, mencakar untuk kenikmatan, hem?” Dengus Levi dan mulai mengecupi leher kemerahan Eren, dia masih bergerak memompa penisnya di dalam otot dinding yang mulai berkontraksi, memijit batang miliknya.

“AH, ka-kalau kau terus melakukannya…a-aku akan keluar lagi…” peringat Eren ketika penetrasi Levi tak kunjung berhenti, dinding anusnya mulai mengetat dan memperah penis itu agar segera memuntahkan cairan benihnya.

Levi bisa merasakannya, namun dia masih terus bergerak “Argh, kau begitu menggairahkan, Eren…menghisap ketat milikku tanpa…ghh…ada tempat bagiku untuk…hngh ber-bergerak…” erangnya keenakan.

“Le-Levi…kau makin me-membesar...di dalamku…ah…ah…ah…” otot dinding Eren sekali lagi mencengram kuat penis gemuk dan juga mulai basah dengan cairan precum.

“Fuck…ah, kau benar-benar ketat, Eren…hngh…” dia mulai merasakan perasaan ingin meledak dan memuntahkan benihnya di dalam mulut liang Eren, pergesekan kulit penisnya dengan dinding basah ini membuatnya menjadi lebih sensitif. Dia pun bergerak lebih cepat lagi, surga ini terlalu nimat baginya.

Eren tersenyum penuh dengan kenikmatan, matanya mulai berdilasi tak menentu.

“A-apa kau mulai datang…Le-Levi…?” tanyanya dan mulai mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Levi. “Ayo, isi aku dengan…spermamu….bikin aku merasa-ahh…penuh…buat aku tidak bisa bergerak…dan semakin basah ketika aku berjalan…semua cairanmu mengalir dari dalamku…” lanjutnya dengan air liur mengalir di sudut bibir.

“Ughn…” menggerakan panggulnya lebih cepat, Levi mengecup kening Eren dengan penuh kasih.

“As, your wish, Eren…” ucapnya kemudian menjilati ujung saliva dan mulai mencium bibir ranum tersebut.

_—Kiss—_

_—Thrust!—_

_—Squelch! —_

“Hmngh ckkmph…” tangan Eren meremas lembut surai hitam tersebut, pinggulnya dia gerakan untuk menyelaraskan ritme hujaman Levi.

“Oh…oh….hmn…Levi…I’m cumming!!!” erangnya dengan punggung yang membusur, cairan sperma membasahi perut milik keduanya, Levi pun merasakan hal yang sama.

“A-aku juga…hnngh…” pemuda bermarga Ackerman itu masih mempenetrasi lubang yang sudah basah itu tanpa mengenal lelah, se-sedikit lagi…

_—SPULRT! —_

“Ah! Levi… Ich Liebe Dich…” Eren yang merasakan cairan hangat menerobos masuk membasahi lubangnya, mengucapkan bahasa ibunya kepada sang pria di atasnya yang masih memuntahkan isi cairan hasratnya.

“Ich auch, Eren…” jawab Levi memperhatikan betapa lubang merah itu menghisap pelan penisnya yang sudah membasahi penuh dengan benihnya. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

.

.

.

“Ahaah…haah...haah…” Eren mengatur nafasnya menjadi normal, tubuhnya mencengkram bantal di sampingnya, saat ini dia dan Levi sedang memulihkan tenaga masing-masing dengan berbaring di ranjang.

“Hosh…hosh…masih sakitkah?” tanyanya diselingi oleh kecupan lembut di pipi Eren, saat ini Levi memeluknya dari belakang dengan punggung Eren bersender di dada bidangnya.

Eren berbalik dan berhadapan dengan kekasihnya, dia menyentuh pipi Levi dengan wajah merona “Lu-lumayan…aku merasa lengket dan basah…” gumamnya.

Levi memberikan ciuman lagi di pipi tembem itu dan mengelus surai kecoklatan yang sedikit basah karena keringat aktifitas mereka.

“Nngh…Levi, aku mengantuk…” ucapnya semakin mendekatkan diri, kepalanya dia benamkan di perpotongan leher si pria berambut eboni. Sementara Levi mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendaratkan dagunya di atas kepala Eren, dia pun sama capainya dengan sang kekasih dan bermaksud untuk memejamkan matanya, hingga Eren memanggil namanya.

“Levi?” Eren mengadahkan kepalanya menatap yang dipanggil namanya.

“Hmm?” sahut Levi.

“Bagaimana, kalau besok aku tidak bisa bergerak…ini semua salahmu, kalau misalnya aku tak bisa masuk kuliah…” Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tindakan buasa Levi barusan.

“Sebenarnya, sayang…itu salahmu sendiri karena sudah berani menggodaku…” Eren tak suka jawaban Levi.

“Aku? Tapi kau’kan yang menusukku…sementara aku yang harus menerima rasa sakitnya…” Eren mulai merengut.

“Kau pikir aku tidak capek juga, apa? Menghujamkan penisku ke dalam bokong cabulmu dan mencari titik ternikmatmu itu benar-benar kerja keras tahu…”

“JA-JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL MESUM SEPERTI ITU!!!” pekik Eren menutup wajah memerahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Levi terkekeh melihatnya dan menciumi kedua punggung tangan Eren.

“Bocah nakal ini…” Eren membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai memeluk manja pinggang Levi.

“Levi, berjanjilah padaku, lain kali kita akan berkencan bareng?” ucapnya dengan penuh pengharapan kepada senior pendeknya ini.

“Aku berjanji…” jawab Levi disertai anggukan, mata Eren semakin berbinar dan dia makin membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang itu.

“Levi, aku sungguh mencintaimu!!!” ucapnya dengan bahagia dan dihadiahi dengusan konyol dari Levi. “Berisik, bocah…aku mau tidur.” Balas Levi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

“LEVIIIIIII~!!!” rengek kekasihnya yang rewel tapi manis ini.

_—Aku juga mencintaimu bocah, sejak 2000 tahun lamanya—_

**-End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

 

Digimonfans4ever101 : Haloooo! Makasih buat yang mampir untuk membaca fanfic Roleplaying kita xD Hayooo siapa yang diatas siapa yg dibawah yah? Serius ini plotnya hanya segini? Endingnya begini? Kok begini kok begitu? (Ini Author kenapaa Dx) Nyahaha, bisa dibilang ini fanfic niatnya cuman bagian anu2 sebenarnya, because slutty Eren being hitted is so delicious mambo! xD Aku ingin bilang terima kasih kepada Haruka san yang sudah mau menemani RPing, syahabat sekaligus syenpai <3 dan teman2 segrup yang mau mampir, semoga asupan kalian terpenuhi xD

Kunougi Haruka (myself) : Hallo Minna san! Makasih buat yang udah mampir membaca fanfic roleplay pertama kami, ehehee jujur kami berdua sendiri masihbaru soal beginian dan semoga kalian senang dengan cerita ini. terima kasih buat Digimonfans4ever-chan yang sudah meladeni isi cerita berisikan pwp-an ini ^_^ semoga teman-teman yang masuk di grup RivaEre+EruMin FTW terpuaskan dengan karya kami.

Sedikit Penjelasan mengenai settingan cerita ini (silahkan kalau minna-san berminat membaca) : Eren, Levi dkk berkuliah di Universitas Kesenian Sina, jadi universitas ini hanya berfokus pada pelajaran ataupun jurusan yang berbaukan kesenian, Eren dan anggota 104 itu semuanya murid jurusan musik, sedangkan Levi, Hanji dan Erwin( termasuk Levi’s squad) itu anggota seni rupa. Dan masing-masing jurusan memiliki ruangan tersendiri, misalkan saja Eren mempunyai ruang aula praktek, tempat ini adalah ruang simulasi seperti halnya ruangan replika Orkestra aslinya, sedangkan studio adalah sebutan untuk anggota Seni rupa dimana sekarang tempat tersebut adalah tempat hang-out para anggota The Recons. Masih banyak jenis jurusan kesenian yang lain seperti halnya, seperti yang disinggung contohnya Vokalis, modeling (jangan salah model juga salah satu seni tertentu) seni pentas panggung (Drama dan Theatre berbeda loh) tapi karena cerita ini bersifat one-shot jadi tidak kami jelaskan lebih detail mengenai Universitas Sina ini. Kalau ada yang berminat rekues cerita ini berseri, mungkin akan kami berdua pertimbangkan, nee. ^_^ Jujur saja, kami belum pernah memasuki Disney land cuy :v oleh karena itu penggambaran setting tempat di taman ini tidak begitu kami jelaskan secara detail toh ini cuma tempat bagi Eren dan Christa beserta Levi dkk mengalami konflik.

Oh iya, buat membantu para pembaca seperti apa ruangan tamu apartment keluarga Ackerman (tapi bisa pembaca hayalkan sendiri sesuai referensi kesukaan masing-masing): http://cdn.architecturendesign.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/149.jpg

dan ini :http://cdn.architecturendesign.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/228.jpg  (tambahkan saja akessoris karpet berbulunya, ya?)

Dan ini kamar Levi : http://cdn.architecturendesign.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/4906.jpg

waktu mau saya masukin lewat Mc Soft Office, entah kenapa ngak keluar linknya X_X (Disini kok malah bisa?)

Okay, sekian mohon dukungan dan review-an dari minna-san adalah sumber bahan bakar kami berdua untuk membuat fanfic Riren~

Reviews amuse us <3

P.s : masih ada Role-play ke-2, dan secepatnya kami buat lagi <3


End file.
